


Underneath

by ywhiterain



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Jake after book nineteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

"I thought you were going home with the others," Cassie said as Jake sat down next to her on the porch step.

"I'm already going to be grounded for at least a month," Jake said. "I don't think a few more minutes will hurt."

Cassie stopped picking at the blood underneath her fingernails. She took a deep breath. Looked at Jake in the eyes. "You don't have to watch over me. I'm not going to run away again."

"I know." 

"Things have changed," Cassie continued, as if he hadn't spoken, "that's why I - "

"I know." Jake intertwined his fingers with hers.


End file.
